True Love
by waytoomuchtime
Summary: ok this story is about a romance between harryginny. not much else to say just r&r please complete
1. Chapter one The Dance

A/n: I have written this story before I am just doing a rewrite and changing some minor things, but other than that it is the same story as before. Hope you like it and review!!!  
  
A very impatient Harry stood waiting for the love of his life, Ginny. As he paced back and forth  
  
in the common room with a very big question on his mind, he had to wait no longer for Ginny had shown up. She was warring a very slimming black halter dress that was a couple of inches above her knees. Her vibrant red hair lay perfectly in the soft ringlets that lay perfectly down her back (normally her hair is straight but today she decided to curl it, with magic of course). Her black strappy heals perfectly assented the rest of her body. Her make-up was done perfectly she didn't have too much on or too little.  
  
She slowly assented down the stairs. At the same time Harry felt her presence and turned to look at her with the biggest smile on his face, the kind anyone only sees when he is around her.  
  
She smiled back at him. When she got to the bottom of the stairs he walked over to her and handed her a single red rose. She graciously took it and took Harry's arm and walked out of the common room to the great hall where the dance was being held.  
  
When they reached the dance they never went within two feet away from the other. It was obvious to everyone in the school that they were madly in love, not just puppy love.  
  
During the one of the songs, which happened to be A Moment like this (by Kelly Clarkson), Harry finally realized that it was time to ask her his big question.  
  
He leaned over so that when he asked only she would be able to hear.  
  
'What if I told you it was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feelin'  
  
We've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here now'  
  
He whispered "I love you Gin and I will always love you. I never want to spend a moment without you..."  
  
'A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this'  
  
Ginny interrupted him with a very passionate kiss which blue his mind away. He didn't know that she could muster that much passion. She then very slowly pulled away, and slowly laid her head back on his shoulder.  
  
'Everything changes  
  
But beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
  
But 'till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share'  
  
Harry continues, "Anyways, as good as that was there is something I have to ask you." Ginny listens very contently as they continue to dance. "Will you marry me, Gin?"  
  
'A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this'  
  
Ginny backs up, looks at him and goes in kissing him with every fiber of her being. He looks at her and says, "I take that is a yes."  
  
She smiles and replies, "Yes." before kissing him again.  
  
As the night goes on the smiles never leave either of their faces. There is also Harry's mother's diamond ring on Ginny's finger. They continue to dance until no more songs are being played.  
  
When the dance is over they leave hand in hand.  
  
A/n: ok so the stuff in bold is "A Moment Like This" By Kelley Clarkson. So I hope you enjoyed it this far but don't worry there is more to come, well just a little bit but there is more lol. Waytoomuchtime 


	2. Chapter two The next day

A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. J.K. ROWLING IS THE OWNER OF ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND BOOKS.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up the happiest she has ever been. She slowly got up. She looked around, just now remembering that she stayed up late talking with Harry into the wee hours of the morning, so the ended up sleeping in the common room. Harry was still sleeping and she decided not to wake him, for he rarely gets a full night sleep with Voldemort in power.  
  
She slowly got up went to her dormitory grabbed a jean skirt, a tee-shirt, and some flip flops. (She didn't need to wear her school uniform for it was Saturday.)  
  
After she had taken her shower and got dressed she went downstairs to go see if Harry was awake. He was and was already dressed and showered. He sat there just laughing at Ron and Hermione's fight. Which to him was quite funny but the two of them were screaming at each other. Ginny came down the stairs and sat on Harry's lap. He looked at her and gave her a good morning kiss. She kissed him back. When they were through they just sat and smiled, for they were content just sitting there with no talking.  
  
Ginny just sat there wondering what their future would hold with them together.  
  
fin  
  
A/n: hey I hope you like it please review and if I get enough reviews I think that I might continue on with the story of Harry and Ginny after Hogwarts, so tell me what you think review lol! 


End file.
